


Presents

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

 

He was late. Matt had seen Becker leave the ARC over an hour ago, having finished all of his paperwork the previous day like a good little teachers pet, and the miserable sod hadn’t even waited for him. It wasn’t fair. It was his birthday; shouldn’t he be allowed to leave early on his birthday? Or at least come home and find a nice surprise dinner ready and waiting for him, he thought, but it appeared that Becker had forgotten what day it was. Slamming the door behind him as he let himself in, he trudged upstairs, telling Becker about his day in the hope of some sympathy.

 

“…and then my bloody computer crashed, taking those damn field reports with it! Luckily, Connor was still around to rescue them for-”

 

Matt stopped in mid-sentence, staring for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. Oh, this was so much better than dinner. Becker stood up casually, letting Matt see the thigh holsters he wore over bare skin, and turned, giving him a good look at that delectable arse, highlighted by the belts and straps. Matt had mentioned this particular fantasy a few days ago, of Becker in just the thigh straps, body armour and a smile, but Becker hadn’t said anything and Matt hadn’t mentioned it again. He thought Becker had either forgotten about it or had no inclination to play along. Seemed he was wrong, he decided happily.

 

“Wow.”

 

Becker smiled. “Happy Birthday, love. Now, are you going to come over here and play with your present?”

 

Matt wasted no time in shedding his clothing, leaving it strewn across the floor around him in his haste to get his hands on Becker.

 

As Becker pulled him into a kiss, Matt smiled.

 

Best present ever, he thought happily.

 

 

~.~

End.

 


End file.
